The first time
by Ninja-Cat Sif
Summary: <html><head></head>Elsa and Zoran's first time. This is a lemon One-shot set after my orignal story "Silver-Fangs" Lemon story. Its here as an apology about my other story "Lords" Hope you enjoy.</html>


Lemon chapter;

**This chapter is set a couple of weeks after silver fangs though you are not required to read it in order to understand what happens. This is a big apology for my screw up with "Lords." Hope you enjoy.**

Elsa sat at her desk scripting into her docket book. She glanced out the widow and realised it was past sundown. She refocused on her books determined to get them finished before she had to go to sleep. She started writing again and was very nearly finished when two arms wrapped around her. Elsa ignored them trying to get her work done.

"Zoran let me finish this please."

"I'm not stopping you. I'll just make it a bit more enjoyable." He started kissing her neck. Elsa sighed.

"You're really distracting." Zoran stopped for a second so he could say.

"I'll take that as a complement." Then continued. Elsa groaned. "You're not going to make this easy." Zoran smiled.

"That wasn't my intention. I was hoping to help you relax." Elsa shook her head and leaned back letting him get at more of her neck as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. "Since when are you a romantic?" She asked.

Zoran chuckled. "Since I asked Julian for a bit of advice. He said that Lucia loves when he does this so I figured I'd give it a shot to see if I could help you relax for once rather than just stress you out." Elsa chuckled.

"So this is an apology for the fire last week?" She asked her eyes still closed. "It was a simple miscalculation in the gunpowder. It wasn't really my fault." Elsa laughed again. Then she opened her eyes turned and kissed his lips. Zoran quickly adapted to her change in position and placed his hands on her hips to bring her in closer to him. He broke apart and began kissing her neck again.

Elsa moaned in enjoyment. She spoke softly through the moans. "Do you want to…?" She left the question hanging. She had asked him this before but this time there wasn't any uncertainty in her voice. Just first time nervousness.

Zoran stopped and looked at her. "If you are sure?" Elsa smiled. "Possitive." Zoran smiled and without warning he lifted her. Elsa gasped slightly and instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Elsa blushed when she realised what she had just done. Zoran kissed her.

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back. They eventually broke apart for air. "I love you." Zoran said. Elsa pressed her forehead against his. "I love you too." Zoran carried her over to their bed and set her down gently.

Then he took off his shirt and kissed her again. Elsa kissed back and when they broke apart she looked at his now exposed chest. He was extremely muscular. What however caught Elsa's attention was a long scar that ran from his right shoulder right to his left hip. Zoran noticed what she was looking at and said.

"I'll tell you about it later. Please don't let it ruin the mood." Elsa nodded and pulled him in for another kiss. Then she did something that surprised both of them. She pushed herself off the bed and rolled him so she was on top. Zoran lay back on the bed as Elsa kissed him again. Then she sat up so she was kneeling with one knee on either side of him.

She blushed and said. "Will you ahh…" She indicated her dress. Zoran nodded. His eyes were showing his excitement. He reached down and gently pulled her dress off her. Elsa raised her hands to allow him to slide it off her better.

Zoran threw the dress into a corner. Elsa blushed harder as she reached around and unclipped her bra. Once that was gone Elsa immediately covered herself in embarrassment. Zoran chuckled. "Modest as ever." He said as he gently pried her hands away from her breast.

They were small and shapely. Zoran seeing that Elsa was very nervous took charge. So he turned her over and took control. He spoke softly to her. "Close your eyes." Elsa did as she was told. Zoran kissed her neck again then he moved down and began kissing her left breast. Elsa moaned and her back arched in pleasure. Her eyes instingtivly open but Zoran immediately stopped and looked at her.

"Keep your eyes closed so you can feel it rather than see it." Elsa nodded and shut her eyes again. This time Zoran gently pulled off her panties.

Zoran took a moment took look at her exposed body. "You are the most beautiful person on the planet." Elsa smiled at the kind words. Zoran felt his member getting hard but ignored it. He wanted to make Elsa happy before he satisfied his own desire.

So taking another look at her body before he resumed kissing her left breast. Elsa was moaning as a new sensation came over her. Lust. Zoran moved his hands slowly up and down her legs sending shivers up Elsa's spine.

When Zoran was done with her left breast he turned to the right and gave it the same treatment showering it in love and kisses. When he was finished with her breasts he left a trail of kisses until he reached her most private area.

When he reached her hips he paused and looked up at her. Elsa opened her eyes when he stopped. She saw what he was about to do. Then she blushed, shivered in anticipation and nodded giving him permission. Zoran nodded.

Then he reached around with his hands and took a butt cheek in each hand. Then he gently lifted her closer to him and kissed her pussy. Elsa let out a sharp moan as he did so. Her back arched more and more as he delved his tongue into her and explored her insides. Elsa felt herself become more and more wet as the pleasure built and built.

She grasped his head and ran her hands through his hair as she got closer and closer to her climax. Then suddenly the pleasure overwhelmed her as she realised her first orgasm. Zoran managed to pull away before his mouth was overflowed with her juices.

He swallowed her sweet juices and licked up the remainders from her pussy lips earning another moan from Elsa. "Did my beautiful snowflake enjoy herself?" Elsa nodded frantically.

"Yes I did, but I think..." Her eyes turned myschivious. "...someone is getting left out." She smiled seductively. Zoran raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Elsa rolled him over and climbed down his body. Then she pulled off his pants and underwear to expose his fully erected member. Zoran spoke. "Oh… him." Elsa nodded as she took his member in her hand and began masturbating it.

Zoran groaned in pleasure as her cold fingers worked their magic. He gasped as he felt himself cum. Elsa watched as cum erupted from his member. When he was finished Elsa blew lightly over the top of his member letting her powers add a chilling effect to the blow. Zoran shivered. Elsa smiled and kissed the top of his member.

"You ready for the next step?" Zoran asked. Elsa nodded eagerly as she climbed her way back up his body and positioned herself over his member. "Elsa the first time is going to be painful for you. If you want me to stop just say so." Elsa nodded.

"I will." Then she slowly lowered herself onto his member. The first thing they felt was tightness. Then Zoran encountered a barrier. Elsa paused for a second. They both looked at eachouther. "I love you." Elsa said. Zoran responded.

"I love you too." Elsa nodded took a deep breath and sat fully down on his member. Elsa immediately shrieked as she bent down to clasp him. Her virginity broken.

Zoran held her close and gently rubbed her back as tears of pain leaked through Elsa's shut eyes. "Do you want to stop?" Zoran asked. Elsa shook her head frantically. "No… Keep going I'll be fine." Zoran nodded and lifted her up then lowered her down gently again.

Elsa hissed has he went back inside her. The third time however there was almost no pain and the fourth time Elsa was doing it herself. Both of them were panting though Elsa was much louder. They felt their climax building and building until suddenly it realised. Zoran was still thinking cautiously. He lifted her up so he didn't impregnate her.

Elsa was slightly disappointed by how she was lifted off him but understood how disastrous it would be if she had ended up collapsed beside him but immediately cuddled up to him. Zoran turned and wrapped his arms around her.

Elsa used his chest as a pillow. Zoran took a quick glance around the room and saw that their powers had destroyed most of the furniture.

"The servants will be wondering what happened to the room." Elsa only groaned and snuggled in further to him. Zoran realised she had fallen asleep. So he rested his chin on top of her head and fell asleep himself.

**Aurthor's notes:**

**And that Ladies and gentlemen is my apology. It's my first Lemon as well and it was okay to write. It was unejoyable but it wasn't really enjoyable either. I guess it's just kindof "Okay." This probably will be the first and only Lemon I do so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**If anybody has any advice or anything to say about it then feel free.I love hearing your opinions.**

**Thank you for any support.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


End file.
